Pyrus, the Pyromancer
Pyrus, the Pyromancer is a Plasma Tempest from Cryos. His abilities and attacks are wizardlike, hence his title. His attacks and abilities are based on plasma magic. Please note that he is not of Arcanegenesis whatsoever. Weapons Pyrus's default weapon is the Crystal Band. Base Stats Lore Pyrus was born into a long line of plasma warriors called the Pyromancers. This heritage was passed from father to son. When it became time for Pyrus to inherit the right of the Pyromancers, the timing couln't have been any more cooincidental. Crogenitor Pyrton was studying plasma physics, and wanted Pyrus to test his power for the Crogenitor's experiments. Pyrus accepted Pyrton's request. By using his inherited powers, he was completely unstoppable to anything Ptyron could throw at him. Seeing how Pyrus passed all his tests, Ptyron decided to let Pyrus become part of the Pyromancers. Pyrus's father accepted Ptyron's wish. Pyrus is now an official Pyromancer. However, the Darkspore have arrived on Cryos, and have begun to strike back. Pyrus decided to use his enhanced power and stop the Darkspore, wishing one day he would slaughter The Corruptor himself. Appearance Pyrus bears a strong resemblance to Underminds. His body shape is also similar to those Plasma Lieutenants. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Pyrus Alpha. Basic Attack: Fire Fling Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 0.9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Pyrus generates a fireball on one of his hands, and throws it with great force, dealing energy damage to a single enemy. Unique Ability: Flare Cannon Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 35 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 26 Pyrus aligns a Flare in front of him, then forcefully fires it. The launched flare pierces through all enemies in its path, and explodes each time it hits something. The projectile does not disappear until it has traveled its range. Squad Ability: Overheat Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (1 second) Power Cost: 28 The user concentrates for 1 second, then releases all of his energy in a powerful burst of fire, magma, and plasma. All enemies within 20 meters take damage, and are burned. Burn duration and damage increases as an enemy is closer to the user. Modifiers *'Pyrus's Overheat: Deals more damage, but negates burning.' (Ascolar's Affix) *'Pyrus's Overheat: Initial explosion gains a 40% chance to Critical Hit.' (Watox's Affix) Passive Ability: Orbital Flare Every 10 seconds, a large Flare forms near Pyrus. The flare will orbit Pyrus, and creates a shockwave that will damage enemies that touch it. It creates a bright explosion after touched 6 times, dealing even more damage and blinding all affected enemies. Up to a maximum of four Flares can orbit Pyrus. 'Overdrive' Every 5 seconds, a large Flare forms near Pyrus. The flare will orbit Pyrus, and creates a shockwave that will damage enemies that touch it. It creates a bright explosion after touched 6 times, dealing even more damage and blinding all affected enemies. Up to a maximum of four Flares can orbit Pyrus. In Overdrive Mode, Flares will fire projectiles of fire toward enemies as much as it can. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Scorch Twister Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 28 Pyrus summons a tornado that will slowly advance for 25 meters until it wears off. Enemies that get within 3 meters of the tornado will be burned and tossed around. Enemies within 10 meters will be damaged by firey projectiles that are created by its presence. Beta - Sun Throw Range: 80 meters Cooldown: 58 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (4 seconds) Power Cost: 53 Pyrus generates a massive star made from thin air, then throws it with great force. It pushes all enemies in its path, it blinds all enemies within 3 meters of it, and the sun is 8 meters wide. Once it travels 80 meters, it will explode in a powerful blast 30 meters in diameter, dealing large damage, knocking back, burning, and blinding all enemies in the blast. Gamma - Blinding Blast Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 Pyrus creates a bright blast, blinding all enemies within 15 meters of him for 15 seconds. Delta - Plasma Storm Range: N/A Cooldown: 72 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 49 Pyrus summons a deadly storm of plasma, causes all enemies that get withing charged areas in the field to take a lot of damage. Electrical strikes also occur every few seconds. The storm lasts a full minute (60 seconds). Gallery CRE_Pyrus, the Pyromancer-0e991709_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Pyrus, the Pyromancer-0e99170a_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Pyrus, the Pyromancer-0e99170b_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Pyrus, the Pyromancer-0e99170c_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Pyrus is a really powerful Hero. He is also the last unique "End of Everything" hero you unlock in the game. *Pyrus has the clearest voice of any hero. In fact, he uses actual spoken dialogue. He shares this language with HELIX, The Corruptor, and (to some extent) Lumin. A list of some (but not all) of his quotes can be found here. *Pyrus has an Australian accent with his voice. Quotes: *''"Go, Plasma Storm!"'' - Unleashing Plasma Storm. *''"Go, Blinding Blast!" ''- Unleashing Blinding Blast. *''"Go, Scorch Twister!"'' - Unleashing Scorch Twister. *''"Try and catch this, you mutants!"'' - Unleashing Sun Throw. *''"Bloody bogan!" '' - Unleashing Overheat, or when health falls below 40%. *''"I'm gonna plant one right between your eyes, ya punter!"'' - Sometimes while using his Basic. *''"Appreciate it, mate." '' - After an ally heals him. *''"Hiding behind that mask won't save ya!"'' - Sometimes when he Crits a Destructor, he will say this. *''"You are a creepy, little bugger, ain't ya?" '' - Occasionally when he kills a Necro enemy. *''"Take that, ya quack!"'' - Crit-killing a Bio enemy. *''"Backstab THAT, ya snake!"'' - Killing a stealthed enemy. *''"Mongrel!"'' - Sometimes when takng a Critical Hit. *''"If your strategy is to build me confidence, it's working."'' - During PvP, after nearly killing an opponent. *Pyrus is also useful for checking for Dittos disguised as allies or Pets. When he hits a Ditto disguised as an ally with his Basic, he will call out the Ditto by saying that the "ally" is a Ditto. For example, if he uses his Basic on a Ditto disguised as Etmo, for example, he will say: "That Etmo's a Ditto!" Category:Plasma Category:Cryos Category:Heroes Category:End Heroes Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore